The present invention relates to a biologically resolvable blind slat and the manufacturing method therfor, wherein PVC powders serve as a basic material and are added with stabilizer, lubricant, calcium carbonate and surface-treated starch to mix therewith, the mixture being processed by a granulating machine into granules which are further heated and pressed by a press machine into strips and the strips are then cut into blind slat in a certain pattern and at a certain length. Such blind slat is biologically resolvable and can be made with a colorful drawing on the surface thereof to improve the appearance thereof.
Convention blind slats are mainly made of plastics or made of wood or metal. The light-shielding effects thereof are substantially the same. The wooden blind slat after discarded can be burned off to avoid causing environment pollution. However, the wooden slat is made at high cost and the manufacture thereof is relatively difficult. Moreover, such slat is apt to fissure after a long term of exposing to sunlight. Therefore, such slat is not durable. As to the metal slat, after discarded, the metal slat can be recovered to avoid causing environment pollution. However, the cost thereof is high and surface-processing thereof is difficult. Also, metal slat is apt to be bent and distorted while unable to restore to its original shape. Plastic slat is made at low cost and easily manufactured and such slat is durable. However, plastic slat after discarded will not be naturally resolved so as to cause environmental contamination. If such slat is processed by burning, air pollution will inevitably take place. Moreover, the above three types of blind slats after manufactured, are difficult to be made with any colorful drawings thereon so that these slats can only shield the sunlight while failing to produce decorative effect.
Therefore, a blind slat which can be easily manufactured at low cost and which can be naturally resolved after discarded to avoid causing environment pollution and which can be freely made with desired colorful drawings thereon is needed.